


For A  Good Cause

by Atoria (vulcan_slash_robot)



Category: Totalcox - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Sort Of, Threesome, catching feelings, im so sorry for my sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/Atoria
Summary: Formerly known on Tumblr as "that orgy dream". The reason the plot doesn't make sense is because it was a dream i had and that's the excuse I'm sticking to.Youtubers decide to throw and film an Orgy. Because. Of Reasons.





	For A  Good Cause

“Ok people, we’ve got this facility for the rest of the day, let’s get out there and have fun making a point!” Husky exclaimed, concluding his pep talk to the assembled members of TGS. It was hard to remember the exact chain of events that had led them all here, but it was too late to turn back now. If they wanted to make a stand against censorship and slut-shaming, they were all going to have to use their minor celebrity to host and film the most spectacular orgy the internet had ever seen. 

A wave of cheers went up from the crowd but faded out at the sound of the outside doors opening and closing.

“Sorry, am I late?” said a very sheepish John “TotalBiscuit” Bain, stepping in to join the crowd.

“John. You’re married?” Husky said, confused.

John blushed bright red, trying to keep a straight face. “Gen actually kind of insisted. She wants me to contribute to the cause, but, um,” he  hesitated a little, “I’m not to interact with the girls. That’s the rule." 

"So…boys?” Husky probed, raising an eyebrow conspiratorially. TB nodded.

“DIBS! I CALL DIBS!” Across the room Jesse Cox was jumping up and down waving his hand in the air. He clapped his hands, a bit too gleefully for John’s taste, and pointed at him across the crowd. “I’ll see you in there, buddy!" 

Husky coughed. "Uh huh. Ok. Well then on that note, get into those locker rooms and get naked, it’s time to get this show on the road!”

*******************************************************************************

John stepped out of the locker rooms into the main area among a crowd of other nude men, shuffling awkwardly and mostly trying to keep his junk hidden, just like most of the other guys were. Husky jogged past and smacked him loudly on the backside. 

“C'mon people, strut your stuff! This is about being proud of your bodies!" 

TB stared after him in mild horror, unable to resist following the bouncing balls. He shook his head after a moment and straightened up a bit. Husky did have a point, he shouldn’t have come here if he was just going to be all shy about it. He was just about to take a nice, bold, proud step forward when a pair of hands took hold of his shoulders and made him yelp.

"Hey beautiful,” whispered a very familiar voice in his ear, “You come here often?”

“ _Jesse_ ,” John hissed, unconsciously clapping his hands over his privates again. “First of all what the hell makes you think you can call dibs on my body, and secondly,  _why_??”

“Ok, that, yeah,” Jesse tried to explain, “You just looked so uncomfortable. I didn’t want you to end up with somebody you didn’t trust.”

“And you think I trust you?”

“Well I don’t know if you  _do_  but I know you  _can_ ,” Jesse turned his friend around to look him in the eye. “I don’t wanna do anything you’re not ready for, but I’m ready to do anything you want. You’re my buddy. I’m gonna take care of you." 

John’s expression softened. "Oh. Well, uh. Let’s. Um. Let’s s-start with a hug, then? I suppose?" 

Jesse grinned at the Brit’s complete lack of composure and pulled him into a massive bear hug. John went stiff at first, then slowly melted into him, relaxing and putting his own arms around the blond. He experienced a fleeting moment of panic when he realized that this left his man-parts unprotected. Within seconds, though, he’d relaxed, accepted it, and even been so adventurous as to push his hips forward toward Jesse. He took the hint and did the same, so that their privates were pressed very gently together. 

TB shivered and lifted his head from where it had fallen against Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse was smiling down at him with that adorable face…their lips met before TB even realized he wanted them to. Everything about Jesse was just so soft, so warm, so comforting; John slipped his tongue into the man’s mouth to find that he tasted just as nice as he felt. A bit too nice, in fact.

"Jesse, what have you been eating this morning?” he asked, pulling back after a short while.

Jesse shrugged. “Fruit, breathmints, sugarfree gum,” he listed, smiling crookedly. “I knew I’d be gettin’ it on with  _somebody_  today. I came prepared.”

“Hm. I suppose that’s valid. For once in your life.”

“Hey!” Jesse punched him lightly in the arm, but recognized the friendly mocking that TB always directed at him when he was feeling affectionate. “Anyways, come on, we’re not really contributing very well unless we’re on camera." 

A bit of John’s former blush returned, but he allowed Jesse to take his hand and lead him out into the middle of the room. The facility Husky had rented for the occasion was basically a gymnasium that had been equipped with a lot of very odd-shaped pieces of foam on the ground and walls (which all had very practical applications once you stopped to look at them) and dispensers filled with condoms and lubricant. Pulsing techno music played over the loudspeaker, making the gamers feel more at home. There were a few cameras in stationary positions throughout the room, and more cameramen walking at random. Some of the youtubers participating also had their own flipcams and whatnot for vlogging their own personal experiences. 

Jesse led him between all of the couples and groups already heavily involved with each other, to a simple padded space on the floor. He sat down and pulled John into his lap, holding him close and kissing his neck until the Brit’s anxieties about the situation started to fade again. John was soon making out with his friend enthusiastically. He leaned into him, pushing Jesse down onto his back.

"Jesse…” John breathed at length. “I think I want you. Is that ok?”

Jesse took a deep breath and nodded, looking a little nervous himself for the first time. “Of course, whatever you want. That was the idea,” he said. “Just be gentle?”

“Of course,” John assured him with a smile. He leaned to the side and got a little cup of lube from a dispenser, and, after a moment of thought, grabbed a condom out of the one next to it. 

“Oh, what, you think I’m diseased?” Jesse joked. “C'mon. Leave those for the people who have to worry about making babies." 

"Well excuse me, I thought it might be wise to promote safe sex, since people will be watching this.”

“Hand to God you’re not gonna catch anything from me, bro,” Jesse insisted, “I had all the tests done; got the results last week. I planned ahead for this shit.”

John was prepared to make his case further until a very compelling image crossed his mind. The image of himself, bare and unprotected, entering Jesse, slipping into his body, flesh on flesh, pure…intimate. Blood rushed to his groin.

“O-ok, then, if you’re sure,” John stammered, setting the condom aside. “But if anyone comments on it we  _have_  to explain about the tests. I don’t want some poor kid getting HIV because of us.”  

“Whatever you say, man,” Jesse giggled, then dropped into a hyped-up TV announcer voice. “Save the world! Teach the children!  _Fuck your friends!”_

“Shut up, you,” TB tried to snap at him, but smiled in spite of himself. “So I’m assuming that this is your first time doing this?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Me too. But sources say you’ll have more fun if I start you off slow, so…” John dipped his fingers into the cup of lube and spread it over them, looking meaningfully into Jesse’s eyes. Jesse bit his lip but opened his legs up a bit, giving John room to climb in between them. 

John cradled Jesse’s head in one hand, reaching down with the other, between Jesse’s thighs, bringing his slick fingers into contact with Jesse’s tightly puckered hole. Jesse took a deep breath and nodded. John pushed in with his index finger, very gently. Jesse gasped and grimaced a bit, but John also noticed the way the American’s cock suddenly jumped to attention. 

“Ooooookayyyyyy, that’s….different,” Jesse muttered, holding onto John’s shoulders. “Go ahead, I’m fine. Keep going.”

John kept his eyes on Jesse’s face, probing and stretching him carefully. He worked in a second and third finger over the course of a couple of minutes, a bit paranoid that he would hurt Jesse despite his best efforts. 

“Well…do you think you’re ready for the real thing?” John asked eventually.

“Ready as I’m gonna be,” That smile was pretty transparent now. The nerves behind it were far too visible. 

Carefully withdrawing his hand, John tried to put his worries aside. People did this all the time. It couldn’t be that bad. He covered his own member with a generous amount of lube and moved into place. Jesse’s inner thighs were soft and warm against his hips. John hesitated, watching him breathe. He’d never seen his boisterous friend so vulnerable and fragile. Half of him just wanted to stand Jesse up, put all his clothes back on him and give him a big hug and a cold beer. They could kill the rest of the day together in front of a TV, get drunk and laugh about what they’d almost done, and be all the better friends after having come so close to…to….aw, fuck it.

He leaned forward in one fluid motion, gentle but unrelenting, and sheathed himself to the hilt inside Jesse’s ass. John groaned. It wasn’t what he was used to, but it was very nice. 

Jesse sucked in a deep breath through his teeth as he was penetrated, grimacing and shutting his eyes tightly. His face reddened. Almost instantly, though, he started to giggle uncontrollably. 

“What’s so damn funny?” John asked.

“ _I never expected it to feel so much like taking a giant crap!_ ” Jesse laughed. John stared at him, horrified. “No, think about it, dude! That’s the only thing that’s ever been in there before, right? So my whole body is just going ‘POOOOOP!’ and I’m like 'no that’s not what we’re doing right now!’" 

"Are you trying to tell me that  _my dick feels like shit_?” John had to raise his voice a little to be understood over Jesse’s continued giggle fit. 

“Only literally!” Jesse exclaimed, tears of mirth trickling down his cheeks. Other laughter joined Jesse’s, and John looked up to find one of the roving cameramen standing over them filming their every move, accompanied by Husky. 

“Shouldn’t you be off participating somewhere?” TB asked him pointedly, trying not to blush any harder than he already was. He was starting to be concerned that if any more blood rushed to his face he’d lose his erection. The last thing he wanted out of this experience was for Jesse to take  _that_  personally.

“I’ve got plans, don’t you worry,” Husky grinned, filming on his own handheld as well. “I’m just being a good host first and making sure everybody’s having a good time. We were just checking out Dodger and Ro trying to figure out how to scissor over there and heard Jesse yelling about poop, so we turned around and thought hey, the viewers would probably like to see all this canon Totalcox!”

“Oh lord. Where is this Dodger and Ro thing happening?” TB shut his eyes. Suddenly he recognized the girlish voices giggling and moaning somewhere nearby.

“Right behind you.”

“Remind me not to turn around then, because I’m pretty sure witnessing that would constitute a violation of Gen’s rules,” John sighed, reopening his eyes. “Meanwhile, shall we get started?”

He pulled his hips back a couple of inches, then pushed forward again. Jesse gasped and his eyes got very wide. John froze.

“Are you ok? Was that bad?”

“Do it again,” Jesse whispered. John complied, and Jesse convulsed slightly beneath him, whimpering with pleasure. “Oh god, don’t stop, it’s like–it feels– _just don’t stop ok?_ ”

Jesse’s pleading sent waves of arousal through John. It made a world of difference to know he was  _pleasing_  his friend and not simply taking advantage of him. He continued to move inside him, savoring the fluttering of Jesse’s warm flesh around his shaft. He was so tight, but so soft; his whole body was so soft and inviting. John leaned in to kiss him again and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, gaining better leverage and more contact at the same time. 

“Aw man, you saw it here first folks! This is really happening!” Husky’s voice broke John’s mood just slightly. He looked up to tell him off, but he’d moved. Husky was no longer standing beside them; he was now crouched behind John taking extreme close-up shots of the actual penetration.

“What the actual fuck, Mike,” TB hissed. “Come on, there’s filming a thing for reasons and then there’s sticking your phone up my ass. Get out of there, you weren’t invited." 

"Don’t be like that, TB, why’d you come here if you’re gonna be a spoilsport?” Husky’s hand came to rest gently on John’s left asscheek, drifting slowly toward center.

“ _MISTER LAMMOND. Being at an orgy does not deprive me of my right to say no!_  Kindly back the fuck off!" 

"Oh,” the hand disappeared, as did Husky’s previously flippant tone. “That’s a really good point actually. Sorry man. Remember folks, sex is fine but molestation and stuff is bad. Don’t do that. No matter what kind of relationship you’ve had with somebody or where you run into them just….don’t do things they don’t want. That’s not nice.”

He stood up and walked away, as did the other cameraman. John sighed and let his head rest against Jesse’s neck.

“You see why I called dibs now?” Jesse whispered. 

“I’m getting that trustworthiness thing a bit better now, yes. Thanks.”

John nuzzled into his friend’s shoulder and brought the rhythm of his thrusts back up to what it had been before they were interrupted. The vibration of Jesse’s moaning seemed to settle into his bones.

Something was starting to bother John though. Sure Jesse had been very understanding and accommodating today, but why should intimacy with him be so nice and the same with Mike be so undesirable? He’d come here to have sex with men. Men who were his friends and coworkers. Goofy men who played video games and/or frustrated him personally for a living. He’d expected to have dicks and asses assault him from all directions, and he’d been prepared to put up with that. Was it just that he’d been surprised by a nice experience instead? Was that why he hadn’t wanted Mike to touch him?

“Hey guys, room for one more?”

This time their interrupter was Sean “Day-9” Plott, another of TB’s commentating comrades. 

“Feeling curious today, are we Sean?” TB joked, trying to buy a little time to think about an answer to his question.

“You don’t know me, man. I know what I’m doing,” Sean said conspiratorially. 

“…what did you have in mind, if you were to join us?” John asked.

Sean shrugged. “Wanna be a Biscuit sandwich?" 

John looked back down at Jesse, who was smirking a little, apparently amused by the idea but pretty confident it wouldn’t be happening. John had no particular desire to get Sean involved, but his urge to remain exclusive to Jesse was starting to really worry him. 

"I suppose we could use someone with experience on the team. You’re hired,” TB said casually. Jesse looked perplexed. John ignored him.

He also ignored Sean, for the most part. John simply continued to stare at the floor over Jesse’s shoulder, moving slowly inside him while Sean got ready. He could hear the sounds of their new addition moving into place, using the dispensers, and, to John’s relief, ripping open a condom wrapper. 

“Here comes stage one,” Sean whispered to TB, leaning over his back. “Just don’t forget about Jesse down there, dude looks like he’s having a good time." 

John raised an eyebrow at Jesse, making a face of "what have I gotten myself into”. Jesse smiled back at him.

Before John could ask exactly what stage one entailed, the need to ask was removed by Sean’s well-lubricated fingers sliding up through his asshole. TB gasped loudly, and tried to mask his pulling away from the feeling by diving back down into Jesse’s arms. He felt so violated! What the fuck?? 

“It’s ok, buddy, I gotcha,” Jesse assured him, running his fingers through the Brit’s hair and kissing his cheek. “Besides, if he hurts you I’ll kick him in the face for ya. You hear that, Sean?” Jesse finished with a wink at Day-9. 

“Loud and clear, do not damage the Biscuit, check,” Sean confirmed jovially. 

John stayed in the shelter of Jesse’s embrace while Sean opened him up. Forget all that over-thinking about why he felt safe with Jesse, he needed that safety now, and bad. If he just focused on Jesse, he’d be fine. More than fine. The arousal of sinking fully into his friend’s body swept his mind clear again, and suddenly the fingers inside him became part of it. 

“Ok TB, here comes phase two. Get ready,” Sean cautioned. 

The fingers slipped out. Sean loomed over his back. There was intense pressure, a slight sting, and….

“Jesse?”

“Yeah John?”

“I would like to go ahead and retract any offense I may have taken at your earlier poo-related comments,” John said, his face carefully deadpan. “I see what you meant.”

“Aw, first timers are so cute,” Sean laughed, taking hold of TB’s hips. “Check this out, though.”

Sean pulled out slightly and slid back in, just as John had done to Jesse. John’s face paled. If anyone could’ve seen his expression, they would have thought he could see through time. That feeling of another man moving inside him; it was pure sex. No other word could be as apt. 

“Move with me, man, don’t neglect Jesse,” Sean panted, building a rhythm. 

John realized that the way Sean felt inside him was the same way he must feel to Jesse, and the things he wanted Sean to do there were the same things Jesse must have been wanting since they got started. He let the more experienced man guide his hips. He learned from the way Sean moved and tried to translate all the best bits down to Jesse. 

Jesse moaned more and more deliciously, letting his head roll back and keeping a tight hold on John. With every thrust forward John immersed himself in Jesse, feeling the man’s muscles clamp down around his cock. With every thrust back he impaled himself on Sean. The sheer pleasure melted his mind, he could have sworn there were brains running out of ears, but he couldn’t have cared less. He pounded away between them ever more furiously, both of them bucking back against him and lost in their own ecstasy. 

His panting turned to whimpering, his toes curled, his muscles contracted and he lost touch with reality as his body left his control for that one shining moment. He plunged into Jesse and stayed there, coming like a thunderstorm. 

Jesse smiled and gladly pulled him in, pressing the man gently to his chest while at the same time accepting the orgasm inside him as if it were a gift. He looked positively blissful. 

“Oh, John,” he breathed, “That was beautiful. Thank you.”

TB let himself go limp on top of him. He’d never felt so relaxed.

“Yeah, way to go champ, that was a good one,” Sean chimed in. 

“Am…am I the only one who’s finished?” TB panted, starting to get his head back together. “Don’t tell me I’ve gone off and left my whole party behind.”

“Ha, don’t sweat it, I wasn’t really trying to anyway,” Sean assured him. “I promised Mike I’d save him some. He  _is_  curious today. Speaking of which, though, I ought to go find him. See you guys around?”

“Yeah, sure,” John muttered. He grimaced with a mixture of relief and disappointment as Sean’s still-hard member slipped out of his backside. Day-9 patted his hip affectionately before walking away. John was left feeling empty but contented. With considerable effort, he lifted his head to look at Jesse. “What about you, bro? What do you feel like next?”

“Oh, well, I dunno,” Jesse stammered a little, “I was just planning on making sure you had a good time, I didn’t really have ambitions.”

“Don’t be silly,” John countered. “You’ve been wonderful, you deserve to get yours.”

John peered around the room, taking stock of what kind of activities the others were engaged in. One wall of the room caught his eye.

“D'you like getting head?” he asked, with a sly smirk.

“Um, does anybody not?” Jesse giggled. 

TB climbed stiffly to his feet and offered a hand to his friend, leading him to the wall he’d noticed. Jesse’s eyes and smile both widened as he took in the row of youtubers against the wall, and the row kneeling in front of them. 

John turned him around and backed him into one of the empty spaces, which were defined by sculpted foam padding for comfort and support. He pressed their bodies together seductively and gave Jesse one last kiss before sinking to his knees. 

“This probably won’t be the best blowjob you’ve ever had, assuming you’ve had others, but try not to be too critical,” John apologized in advance, reaching up to grasp Jesse’s dick, “You might hurt my feelings." 

"Um, can I start with one piece of advice, though?” Jesse offered.

“What?”

“You might wanna use your other hand, since that one was all up in mah butt earlier.”

TB immediately swapped his hands’ positions without a word. Jesse got through about half of a good hearty laugh at this before it was cut off by a sharp gasp; John’s tongue was tracing timid little circles around the head of his cock. He groaned and reached down to stroke John’s hair.

“You go at your own pace, buddy,” Jesse whispered hoarsely. “Shouldn’t take much, I’ve got a running start.”

Even John knew that there was far too much adoration in the gaze he directed up at Jesse as the man’s cock first passed between his lips, but he’d given up caring. In for a penny, in for a pound. He’d already gotten far too involved with Jesse, he might as well enjoy the rest of the experience. He could sort out whatever he’d learned about himself after.

 John let his eyes fall closed and focused on the taste and feel of his best friend’s cock. And the noises he was making….god if he could just keep a tape of those sounds he’d never need porn again. Almost too soon Jesse was helpless in the grip of orgasm, leaving John with a mouthful of sticky liquid. 

“Th…what…wow,” John fumbled for words, sitting back and looking away awkwardly after swallowing hard. “I think that was the strangest thing I’ve ever had in my mouth." 

"Hey!” Jesse laughed.

“I didn’t say  _worst_  just  _weirdest,”_  John explained, shaking his head and still not quite making eye contact. “Kind of sweet and salty and bitter and bland and slimy and grainy and I can’t actually think of any adjectives that  _don’t_  apply. Mostly sweet and bitter though, which is a weird combination. Not what I was expecting, at any rate.”

“Did you say mostly sweet?” Dodger interjected, having walked up behind TB some time in the last few minutes. He shut his eyes tightly and froze in place.  _Not going to tempt fate on that one, thank you, no more naked friends_. 

He only nodded in response. 

“Yeah I’ve been pretty much living on pineapple the last few days,” Jesse volunteered. “Everybody says that works, and I wanted to be sure whoever I ended up with had a nice time.”

“Oh my god, nobody ever does that for me,” Brooke ranted, throwing up her hands. “Every single person in the world knows about this and they  _never do it_. Just once I’d like to blow a guy whose jizz doesn’t taste like toxic sludge.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“D'you…wanna….?’

"Can you? That fast?”

“Sometimes.”

“…..yeah ok.”

“Do you mind, John?" 

"Who me?” TB looked up suddenly. “No, I mean it’s your body, I don’t have any right to–”

“TB you’re  _in the way_ ,” Dodger corrected. 

“Oh!” John climbed quickly to his feet, staggering a little in his haste. “Of course, sorry. I’ll just uh…I think I need to be alone now anyway.”

He hurried away toward the locker rooms, not turning back to note Jesse’s look of concern. He needed to get to his phone. 

He needed to talk to his wife. 


End file.
